Neverending
by ThanatosConnery
Summary: Where Shepard failed, his team succeeded. The imminent activation of the crucible drives the Reapers out of the galaxy, only for them to turn their sights on others. However, Shepard isn't done with them yet. MASSIVE Crossover fic.
1. God Killer

"You did good son, you did good… I'm proud of you."

And with his final words, David Anderson was no more: Shepard was left alone at the end. He wanted to feel sorrow, to feel something, but all he could feel was numbness. Anderson had always been a surrogate father to him, Shepard's own having lived and died before he was born. He had taken care of him, looked after him even when the things Anderson was dealing with were far more important than that. Now he was gone, another casualty of a pointless conflict.

Shepard wished that Anderson's final, selfless words would bring him some comfort near the end of his own time, to make it feel like everything he had done had been worth it, and though he knew in his heart that Anderson was right, that he did do good, the losses suffered through it all were taking their toll. He just wanted the burden to end.

Blood continued gushing out from his abdomen. It wouldn't be much longer now.

"_Shepard. Commander!" _

More…They always wanted more. Hadn't he already done enough? Why couldn't they just let him rest? No… he had to snap out of this selfish, fatalistic train of thought. He was still a soldier until his last breath. There were still so many people left to help: Tali, Garrus, Ashley. They depended on him, and he wasn't about to let them down.

Desperately, painfully, he reached for his transmitter,

"I-uh, what do you need me to do?" He could barely gasp.

"_Nothing's happening, the crucible's not firing. It's got to be something on your end."_

Was he serious? Was this some sort of practical joke? After everything that happened Hackett was telling him that the Crucible simply wasn't working? Cursing himself for using up the last of his medi-gell, and summoning all the strength within him he could, Shepard began to drag his ragged, useless body over to the control console near him. His abdomen felt like it was on fire as he did so, the pain nearly bringing tears to his eyes. However, he simply did not have it in him to lie down and die, not with so much at stake.

After what seemed like an hour, he found himself only a foot away from the console, a blood trail following in his wake. The world was a blur to him now, and he knew for sure he had lost too much blood. He tried to drag himself another inch, but he could no longer see anything but blackness in front of him. He had failed, and now the rest of the Galaxy would soon follow him into the dark.

..

…

….

O

**20 Minutes Earlier**

"_**All forces converge on the Crucible, do not let it reach the Citadel." **_The booming voice of Harbinger sounded over the Reaper Battlenet._ "__**I will deal with their ground forces personally."**_

Harbinger inwardly growled. Once again, the arrogance of his kind was costing them. The human led coalition was stronger than they anticipated, mainly due to the unlikely alliance that occurred between the Quarians and the Geth. Though he knew that this truce was only temporary, and that synthetics and machines could never coexist permanently, it still disgruntled him that for once he did not foresee even this temporary reprieve of chaos happening.

Now, those who they were trying to help were close to dooming themselves to a never-ending hell. If only there was some way to make them see? He scoffed at his own thought: It would never be possible for such simple creatures to fathom anything the Reapers understood. They would forever have to guide the organics themselves, whether they wanted or understood the gift they brought or not.

With three magnetohydrodynamic cannons, each capable of firing molten metal at incredible speeds, Harbinger easily cut through the puny forces the galaxy's coalition threw at him on his way to Earth. It didn't matter what race ships thrown at him belonged to or what their advantages over one another were, they were all equally shatterable to him. One dreadnought, a human one with a giant red dragon painted upon its smooth, top hull even attempted to ram him. Harbinger cut it in two before it could get close.

Soon he was slicing through the Human homeworld's atmosphere to a continent they called Europe, his sights on a large city on a North Western isle. There, the coalition had decided to send most of their ground troops. One amongst them was Harbinger's greatest foe, a human called Shepard. Through skill, bravery, and sheer this lowly beast had managed to destroy not one, but three of his kind, possibly more.

He who would challenge the gods.

Among his kill count included even a mighty vanguard, Harbinger's second in command; Sovereign, whose arrogance had gotten the best of him as well. Luckily, Harbinger knew better then to let this challenger go unopposed. He attempted to eliminate the mortal many times before, only to find that the man was practically unkillable. Even when he did manage to be rid of him, it seems death was only a temporary setback. Still, this wasn't the first time Harbinger had dealt with cockroaches. Every cycle had one or two, and in the end they'd be turned to dust like the rest. And now, it was time for this cycle's to be crushed.

Harbinger touched down near the beam responsible for transporting usable corpses up to Citadel, human ground forces already charging towards it when he arrived. For a brief second he contemplated simply shutting it off, but soon set the thought aside. He had more than enough firepower to destroy any opposition before it even got close. This was his chance to ensure Shepard would never annoy him again.

Lashing out with his beam weapons, he decimated thousands within a second. Tanks, troops, and light aircraft all fell before his might. With one of his 'eyes' below, those belonging to the Reaper ground forces, he found Shepard, targeted him, and fired. The human dodged his attack but the beam still hit close enough to fry his armor and set him ablaze. Harbinger watched, satisfied, as the human collapsed onto wartorn soil. He contemplated shooting him again, but did not want to waste when there were so many others drawing near. The human was surely dead.

After dispatching the rest of the mortal ground forces, Harbinger touched off from London. He felt no admiration, sorrow, of sympathy for those who he slaughtered, even Shepard. They were simply bags of flesh guided by simple thought processes and emotions. They didn't know the meaning of those words.

"_**I have eliminated the attempt to infiltrate the Citadel."**_ Harbinger announced.

"_**Your attempt may have failed." **_Another responded.

For a brief second, Harbinger felt confusion before guiding his mind to the Citadel. He saw a scene through his most important indoctrinated agent's eyes, one who the organics knew as the Illusive Man. He was confronting Shepard and the human resistance leader. He managed to eliminate the admiral, but Shepard remained… and was convincing his agent to stand down. The scene flickered off and on as the conversation continued before eventually settling on being seen through a hazy gray transparence. The Illusive Man was fighting him…. and winning. Out of Harbinger's control a gun was brought to the head of his servant and fired. The scene went black.

"_**Destroy the crucible." **_Harbinger ordered.

Reaching orbit, Harbinger could see a massive sphere of ships surrounding the Citadel, layers thick. It would take quite a bit of effort to punch through, even with the primitive technology they were up against. Nonetheless, they had to find a way.

O

The Normandy rattled as it passed near an Alliance Cruiser whose reactor had just been breached, causing it to detonate in a fiery blaze. Joker cringed as he saw this, and with keystrokes at over 120 per minute quickly made a quick course correction, his face laced with sweat and teething with anxiety. He had never been in a battle this chaotic before, not even the first battle of the Citadel compared. All around him, fighters dogfighted and capital ships traded fire. There were so many different things to keep track of going on around him he felt like his head was about to explode. Luckily, the battle was almost over. The Citadel was open and the Crucible in place, now all he had to do was wait.

He was jolted forward suddenly. Something had impacted the rear of the ship. He took a quick glance at the sensors and saw two blinking red lights behind an image of the Normandy. He knew immediately what they were; Occulus drones, the standard 'fighters' the Reapers used, though they were anything but. The weapons on them could eat through the Normandy's shields in under ten shots, but Joker was not about to let them take them take them out.

"Going to do a Split-S, EDI!" Joker ordered.

"That tactic will not work. The drones have superior maneuverability." EDI said, her calm voice being in stark contrast to the situation.

Joker grinned, she didn't know who she was talking to. Though Normandy was a Frigate, Joker had a few tricks to give her the edge against fighters in a dogfight. "That's why we're going to use emergency thrusters. It should give us what we want!"

"Acknowledged!"

After a second, he had a command typed in. Two emergency and one normal thruster on the bottom of the Normandy near its tail blazed to life, sending her in a one hundred eight degree vertical U-Turn, taking it between a Turian Dreadnaught and a Reaper destroyer frantically trading shots at each other. The drones attempted to turn at the same rate, but were unable to do so. They were forced to take a wider arc, and by the time they had completed it the Normandy was way ahead of them. The Turians quickly caught sight of the drones and aimed point defense cannons. Twelve rapid-fire bursts of light sailed across space, impacted the drones, and ripped them to shreds.

"Hahaha! Take that you sons of bitches!"

A glance out the window cut Joker's celebration short. A Reaper destroyer was directly in front of them.

"Reaper warship off the bow." EDI announced.

"I see it EDI! Screw it, this one's ours!"

Two phalanx cannons popped out of the underbelly of the Normandy near its bow, blue wisps of light already accumulating in their barrels. They were ready to fire.

"Garrus, time to make those calibrations pay the hell of!" Joker shouted, punching the fire button.

Blue blazing streams of light cascaded across space before smashing into the hull of the hideous Reaper warship. As if they were god's welding torches, they quickly ate through the forward plating before hitting critical systems. The Reaper's insides erupted in a fiery blaze, cracking it into hundreds of pieces. Joker fired again, using his phalanx guns to clear a path through the debris. The Normandy sailed right through where the ship once was.

"Hell yeah! Thank god for these new guns."

"_This is the Alliance Cruiser Stalingrad!" _His radio squawked. _"We've got drones all over us! Need immediate assistance!"_

"Stalingrad, this is Normandy! We're heading your way." Joker replied. "EDI, show the location of her on the nava-comp."

EDI soon complied, and a flashing green dot appeared on a screen on his dashboard. It was under attack by ten smaller red dots, Occulus drones, and the same kind that Joker had evaded earlier.

"God I hate those things." Joker growled.

Joker quickly banked the Normandy towards his destination, sighting the Stalingard out of the bridge's windows. They weren't kidding when they said they needed assistance. Its hull looked like a mess, black scorch marks everywhere and plasma leaking from a few of its hull breaches. Cruisers weren't meant for taking out fighters, they only had a limited number of point-defense guns. If Joker didn't get the drones off of it, they would eventually be pinpricked to death.

"_Normandy, this is Delta-1. My wing is clear to assist."_

"Good to have you, Delta-1. Form on me! Let's rock these sons of bitches!"

"_Roger that Normandy!"_

Four fighters took up formation around the Normandy, two on each of its wings, the entire formation looking somewhat like an eagle if looked at from the top. They thundered towards the Stalingrad at maximum speed, and five drones turned to meet them, realizing the greater threat. A fury of red molten metal streams, phalanx beams, and mass-driver rounds crisscrossed before impacting their targets. Two fighters were taken out in blazing yellow blasts on Joker's portside, and the Normandy's shields flickered as three beams hit her. However, all five of the drones had become spacedust.

"Shields down to 50%." EDI announced.

"No time to recharge!" Joker said. "Let's give em hell!"

"_This is Delta-2! We're taking the bastards near Stalingrad's bow!"_

"_This is for Jason and Maria, you assholes!"_

"Roger that, Delta-2!" Joker said, sympathy laced in his words. He guessed Delta-1 hadn't made it. Another life snuffed out of existence in this cataclysmic battle. He quickly shook off his thoughts, returning his concentration on the drones.

It seemed they were more interested in finishing off the Stalingrad than turning to protect themselves, and that was what Joker was hoping for. The Stalingrad would be able to survive another five seconds, but the drones were about to be caught with their pants down. Joker locked his sights on three drones blasting away at the Stalingrad's stern, them easily dodging point-defense fire from their victim. He moved in at an angle that would take him towards the side of the cruiser, allowing him to be able to easily take out the drones without risking the ship he was protecting.

"Targets locked." EDI announced.

Joker nodded and quickly fired his weaponry. The phalanx guns eagerly blasted away, happy to have plenty of prey that day. In three shots, they enveloped the drones in the heat of a red giant and turned them to ash.

"_This is Delta-2, targets eliminated!" _

"_Stalingrad here, you really saved our asses! We owe you one!"_

"_Any time, Stalingrad." Joker said._

Joker smiled to himself. They had lost two fighters, but their sacrifice wasn't in vain. The Stalingrad and its crew were safe. Still, he was growing frustrated. Why the hell hadn't the Crucible fired yet?

"_Normandy, we have lost contact with Shepard in the Citadel."_ Admiral Hackett's voice announced over the intercom, answering his question.

"I knew Shepard would get it open! But what the hell happened?" Joker practically shouted.

"_Unknown. We're sending a fleet of shuttles to try to activate the Crucible ourselves. There's also several shuttles heading up from Earth, their occupants wouldn't take no for an answer when I told them to stay put."_

"Liara, Garrus and the rest? They're going to need an escort then." Joker said.

"_That's what I was about to ask you to do. See them safely to the Citadel. Hackett out."_

"EDI, pinpoint their locations on the NAV Map. Also, how did you not know about this?"

"My construct on Earth has been largely out of contact with the rest of the Normandy's crew."

"Well, damn, they could sure have used you on the Citadel. Ah well, let's smoke any Reapers trying to hold them back!"

O

Tali's shuttle tore through the Earth's atmosphere, a trail of fire in its wake. In the back with her sat Javik, Liara, and James Vega. They had just gotten the call a minute ago: Shepard had failed in his mission to activate the Crucible and they had lost contact with him. Someone in the fleet must have thought they'd want to know. Though she didn't and couldn't show it, having this lull in combat was not comforting to Tali in the least. It had given her time to think, and more importantly; worry. She hadn't heard from Garrus or Ashley since the charge towards the Citadel's beam had began. Mostly though, she was scared for Shepard, _her _Shepard. What had gone wrong up in orbit? What had stopped Shepard? Was he…

'_No, do NOT start thinking that!_' Tali's mind practically screamed.

"Forty seconds til orbit!" Steve Cortez announced. "Hang on; this is going to be one wild ride!"

"What is on your mind, Quarian?" Javik asked, glancing her way, "I can sense your distress."

Tali returned the glance, a confused expression crossing her face under the mask. Was Javik was actually taking an interest in her personal feelings or was it just another one of his ways of keeping her at her prime to take on the Reapers? After a second, she decided it didn't matter.

"Shepard." She said. "I'm worried about him."

"Were it so easy to kill him." Javik said, actually smiling slightly her way. "The Reapers would have done it already."

"I'm sure he's alright, Tali." Vega said with a somewhat forced smile. "Probably just has a messed up radio or something, or maybe the Reapers are jamming him."

"We'll find him." Liara joined in, placing a reassuring hand on Tali's shoulder.

"And annihilate the Reapers once and for all." Javik finished, his eyes narrowing.

Tali nodded, smiling slightly under her helmet. She was happy Liara was along for the ride. Ever since the start of their journey three years ago, she had always been like a sister to her. They'd stay up late at night, making girl-talk in Liara's quarters until one of them was too tired for words. Through this, she found they were surprisingly alike, though she found Liara to be a bit shyer than her. As for her other two companions, even though Javik was a total jerk and she barely knew James, she was still glad they had her back.

"Entering orbit now!" Cortez announced, followed by a gasp, "Holy Jesus."

After moving forward a bit to get a view out the shuttle's main window, Tali soon found what Cortez was gawking at: the sight of the century. Every ordinance in existence was being tossed about in the void before her, creating a dazzling, deadly light show. Two fleets were battling for the fate of the galaxy. Dark and Light had met for the ultimate showdown.

"Keelah." She whispered.

Cortez' radio squawked, "_Bravo-9, this is Bravo-1. The rest of the flight is under heavy fire. Our fighter escort is down. We'r-_

"Bravo-1?" Cortez said desperately. "Damnit. Bravo two through eight, do you read?"

"_Bravo 5 losin-" _The radio responded, before being cut off.

A few human shrieks came over the radio, followed by static, the last calls from a fateful trip. Tali winced.

"By the goddess." Liara said.

"Damnit!" Vega shouted.

"_Bravo-9, this is Hackett. Your new call-sign is Bravo-1."_

"Yes, sir!" Cortez responded.

"_The Reapers had a lot more drones near the Citadel than we anticipated. However, you're getting a heavy escort. We're also dispatching twenty more shuttles."_

"Thank you, sir!"

"Take us in as fast as you can, Cortez." Vega said. "There's some Reapers that need frying."

"For once, we're in complete agreement Vega." Cortez said, increasing the shuttle's thrust.

The shuttle was soon rocketing towards the Citadel through the fury of battle. Ships were trading fire all around them. A trio of Alliance fighters soared over top the shuttle being chased by two drones. Suddenly, the shuttle's computer let out a warning cry. Something was on their tail.

"Cortez?" Vega said nervously.

"Drone on our tail!"

The computer suddenly stopped whining.

"Wait… now it's saying there's a friendly."

The shuttle shook as something large flew over it. After a second, Tali could see a massive ship out the main window. It was frigate class.

'_The Normandy'_

"_And you guys think all I do is sit around making smartass comments all day." _Joker said. "_I've got you covered, Bravo-1. Head straight for the Citadel."_

Tali's dropship touched down on a lonely promenade. What was once a place of hussle and bussle and commerce was now just a lonely stretch of floor. Scattered about were personal items: suitcases, data pads, and such as well as a multitude of other pieces clutter. Evidently, many on the Citadel had gotten word of the Reaper's imminent attack: it seems there was some sort of massive evacuation. There weren't any bodies scattered about. Tali guessed they must have been taken by the Reapers. It was fairly dark, the only light coming from the group's gun- mounted flashlights.

"This is just creepy." Vega said, keeping his rifle trained forward.

Liara nodded, "I never wanted to see the Citadel like this again."

"Wish I was there and not here. I'd take the Geth over Reapers any day."

"They were no pushover, either."

A few screeches echoed from the darkness.

"Great…"

Into the lights of their rifles came a group of husks, followed by a few Marauders who quickly opened fire at the group. Tali and Liara immediately took cover behind a pillar supporting an upper balcony, while Javik and James, their adrenaline pumping, let the shots graze their shields as they returned fire with heavy ordinance. They managed to mow down a small number of Marauders as well as a few charging husks before being forced to take cover themselves. The husks were soon swarming the four from all sides. Tali raised her shotgun and Liara a sub-machinegun.

They blasted a blasted as many husks as they could while Javik and James reloaded. However, soon they were out of ammo themselves. Tali charged towards a Husk, making sure her rear wasn't exposed to Marauder fire. She slammed the butt of her shotgun into its half-mechanical skull, sending it spinning into the floor. Another Husk charged at her from the behind. She spun around to meet it, only to have it convulse and then collapse forward towards her. She stepped back, eyeing James holding a smoking rifle a bit away from her. She gave her a smile and a nod, and Tali gave him a thumbs up.

She looked over Liara's way, and saw her fighting off two husks at once. She hissed and charged over towards her before sending a kick towards the hind-legs of one of them, sending it falling down back-first. She then finished it by slamming the butt of her shotgun into its face, sending it sailing the rest of the way down before cracking into the floor. She looked back towards the other Husk, only to see Liara had already taken it down.

She glanced about briefly, and noticed no other husks were in the immediate vicinity. Javik was busy firing away with his beam weapon, and she heard the mechanical screeches of Marauders as they were taken down.

"The last of the Protheans has returned to the Citadel!" He growled, before finishing off the last one. Tali was glad he was on her side.

"Is that the last one?" Liara asked, panting slightly.

"Not sure, how far are we from Shepard?" Tali asked.

James pulled out a small datapad, "Good thing he had his locater beacon on. He's about a half-a-click away. Let's get to him before more of those bastards show up."

The group moved forward towards an elevator that took them up a bit. When the doors slid open, Tali gasped; Shepard was lying on a small circular platform, only a foot away from a control panel. The Illusive Man and Anderson were lying a bit a way.

"Damn that Boshtet!" She cursed angrily at the Illusive Man. "He did this!" In an instant, she was by Shepard's side. She was in panic mode, unable to think clearly before she remembered to check his pulse. He was alive.

Javik was quickly by her side too, only he wasn't interested in Shepard. He was frantically operating the console.

"My people will finally be aveng-"

"_**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL**_**!"**

The entire group spun around. From the distance stepped a glowing, orange figure. It was a Collector, and it was armed with a very large sword, ordained with a form of ancient writing.

"That's Prothean writing!" Liara noted.

"Yes, and it tells me who this is." Javik spat. "That _thing_ was my commander. He was always fond of that sword."

"I thought Shepard and you wiped out the Collectors," James said, looking towards Tali.

"Looks like we missed one." Tali growled.

"There won't be any for long." Javik hissed. "I will make sure of it."

"_**IGNORANT CREATURES OF FLESH AND BLOOD. YOU KNOW NOT WITH WHAT POWERS YOU TOY WITH. WITHOUT THE REAPERS, YOU WILL BE DOOMED TO EVERLASTING CHAOS."**_

"You don't get it, do you?" Tali practically screeched. "You can't just wipe everyone out for what _might_ happen, not when there are people here who are busy _enjoying their existence!_ Thanks to you, I may have lost something valuable to mine!"

"_**YOU CANNO-"**_

"_Don't _try to tell me I can't understand. I understand QUITE clearly. You say that Organics and Machines cannot coexist peacefully? Well look at the Geth and Quarians. We're getting along fine! Ignorance on _our _part is what caused the problem in the first place, and ignorance is something anyone can overcome!"

"_**THE PROTHEANS COULDN'T STOP US. YOU CANNOT STOP US. YOUR FATE IS INEVITABLE. YOU WILL FUMBLE IN IGNORANCE NO LONGER."**_

"We'll see about that." Tali growled. "Liara, get Crucible online. I'll handle this _BOSHTET!"_

"And so will I!" Javik growled. He began charging forward, firing his beam rifle along the away. Harbinger raised his sword, and glowing with energy it was able to deflect the beam into the wall of the hallway he was charging down himself. The glowing Collector brought its sword down towards Javik in a vertical thrust, but Javik managed to block it with his rifle, a magnificent clang echoing forth. This gave Tali just enough time to circle around the creature and send a shotgun blast after shotgun blast into the back of the creature's skull.

In response, the Collector brought all its strength down upon Javik, and sensing an opportunity sent a kick his way, sending Javik flying backwards. He spun around and blocked two more shotgun blasts from Tali before swinging his sword down towards her vertically. Tali dodged the blow with a roll before sending the butt of her shotgun into the side of the creature's face. She then jetted back ward began to reload. The creature charged towards her. Tali's eyes widened in horror as a horizontal swing came her way-

-Only for it to halt midway through and it was riddled with assault-rifle rounds and pummeled with a beam weapon.

"Suck on it you son of a bitch!" Vega growled.

"For the Empire!" Javik screeched.

Harbinger twirled around and flung his sword at Javik who quicky rolled to the side, dodging it, as Harbinger drew a Collector particle rifle and aimed at Liara. It had just brought its finger to the trigger when Tali sent another salvo of shotgun blasts into its back. Javik and James joined in, and soon the creature was being pummeled at all angles. After a few more shots, Tali's shotgun clicked empty again. However, she wasn't done yet. With a hiss, she drew her knife for the first time in years, and expertly flung it into the back of Harbinger's skull. The knife easily dug into it, and Harbinger was soon on the ground, the yellow glow about him flickering on and off.

"_**T-HIS CHANGES NOTHING. W—E WILL TEAR THROUGH YOUR FLEET BY T-THE TIME YOU-"**_

"I've got it!" Liara shouted. "The Crucible is activating!"

A hissing like noise followed by a high-pitched mechanical screech came from the Crucible. It was coming online.

"_**W-E WILL NOT SUB-B-MIT TO ORGANIC ERAD-DI-CATION. WE SHALL ME-ET AGAIN."**_

The trio of Tali, Javik, and James made their way to Liara's side. There, they watched as the Reapers disengaged from the battle with the fleet and began to flee. Their radios immediately went wild.

"_What in the- they're retreating!" _

"_Hahahaha! That'll teach em to mess with Earth!"_

"_Don't stop shooting em! Don't let em get a chance to regroup!"_

"_Tracking… tracking… we've lost them. Looks like they just disappeared."_

"_This is Hackett, shut off the Crucible. We don't know if we're wasting our only shot at a shadow."_

"Yes, Admiral." Liara said into her radio, her voice sounding stunned as anyone's. She typed a few more commands into the console, and soon the noise of the Crucible was silenced.

Tali squatted down next to Shepard, "He still has a pulse, let's get him back to the Normandy."

O

Shepard dreamed for an eternity. He was in many places, on Tuchunka with Mordin and Wrex, on the great cliff tops of Rannoch as he said his final goodbyes to Legion, a Geth of all things. Then he was on the Citadel next to a dying Anderson, saying his final goodbyes to him as well, and to everything else. Then, he was on Earth, fragments of a memory being played.

_They were in the Reaper created crater in London… charging towards the beam of light._

_The Demon that was Harbinger stood at the gates… _

_A furious barrage of lasers…_

_Screaming… yelling… chaos…_

"_ASHLEY!"_

_Darkness._

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. He was confused to where he was at first, but soon he began to recognize the familiar medical beds and other equipment kept in the Normandy's medical bay. Dr. Chakwas and Ashley Williams were there too, the latter sitting dozed off in a chair across the room from him and the former sitting in her usual position.

A few more seconds after gaining awareness, he immediately wished he hadn't woken up. His entire body ached with pain, and he felt dizzy as all get-out. However, the pain was lighter than it was on the Citadel, at least he didn't feel like puking this time around, though maybe that was because of the various medical tubes hooked up to him, most likely pumping him full of morphine.

"Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas said with a slight gasp. "Are you… can you hear me?"

Ashley's eyes began to flutter open as well at the sound of her voice, "Huh?" She groaned, "Is…" Her eyes turned to Shepard's. "Oh thank god!"

"The Reapers." Shepard managed to mumble. "What happened?"

"They're gone." Dr. Chakwas said with a slight smile, "Tali managed to start the Crucible's activation process. They booked it after that. Same for the rest of the Reapers in the galaxy."

"T-Tali did?" Shepard said, his voice between a mix of gratitude and pride. He immediately wondered where his favorite Quarian was off to.

"She did perfectly, Shepard." Ashley said with a smile, before Dr. Chakwas pressed a button on her communications pad. "Tali? I believe there's someone in medical who would very much like to see you."

In engineering, Tali did not waste any time uttering a word in response. She sped from her workspace in the engine room to the elevator ("What's got her in a rush?" Kenneth said.) and couldn't push the crew deck's button hard enough. Eagerly, impatiently she waited for what seemed to her the slowest elevator in the world to finally ascend to the crew deck before jetting out of it and rushing to the medical bay.

"Shepard!" She cried, bursting into the medical bay. Shepard greeted her with loving eyes as the two (Shepard rather painfully) reached to touch each other's hands.

"Hello there, Miss vas Normandy," Shepard said with a hoarse yet affectionate voice, coughing a bit afterwards.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." She said softly, tears dripping from glowing white eyes. "You should know better than to play with a girl's heart like that; they said you might never wake from your coma."

Tali was literally one of the sweetest souls Shepard knew, if not the sweetest, though she was far from fragile. Despite everything that happened to her and her people, Tali still had this endearing quality of kindness that never seemed to let up, and to him that took fortitude. Shepard loved her for that, among many other qualities: her intelligence, her selflessness, her courage, and her conviction. All of these helped make her part of Shepard's heart and soul. If there was one thing about his relationship he didn't like, it was the thought that if he were to ever lose Tali to the many horrors of the universe, he simply would not be able to cope. He would be broken forever.

"Coma?" Shepard whispered. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week." Tali said. "A lot has happened since you went under. I'm sorry I wasn't here by your side the whole time, I've just had so much to do with coordinating the Home fle-.. I mean, the Quarian fleet, and we've had with the sublight engines."

"I can't believe I've missed so much." Shepard sighed. "What's going on now?"

"Most of the non-human fleets have moved out of the system." Tali said. "However, much of the Quarian and Geth fleets have remained to help with humanitarian and reconstruction efforts."

Shepard was stunned by this statement. The Quarians had just retaken Rannoch, and instead of heading back there they were helping to restore Earth? And the Geth… they didn't know anything about humankind and didn't have guilty minds to please unlike when they helped the Quarians, and yet here they were with their old masters helping as they could? The Reaper on Rannoch was dead wrong, organics and synthetics had a future together, and in this case, perhaps organics could learn a thing or two from the Geth about selflessness.

Shepard shook his head in disbelief, "The Geth… are helping us with Earth, too? What about Rannoch?"

"Rannoch will be fine without much of the fleet's help. The Geth have done a wonderful job getting our infrastructure up and running. Hunger and housing are already not a problem."

"It's ironic." Dr. Chakwas spoke up. "The Quarians have always been looked down upon, and now it seems they are going to be one of the foremost superpowers now that this is all over."

"Yes." Tali said with a nod. "It's unfortunate so many worlds were hit so hard by the Reapers. Some may never recover."

"What about Earth?" Shepard asked.

Tali bit her lip under the mask, "It was one of the hardest hit, it seems. Over a billion were killed, and all of your major cities have… seen better days. I'm sorry, Shepard."

Shepard merely nodded. He was tired still, despite being asleep for nearly a week, exhausted even. He couldn't and didn't want to think about the implications of all of this, nor did he want to think about just how big of a number a billion was. All those lives cast aside, and all the families left to mourn them. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"I… need to get up. There has to be something I can help with." Shepard said with a groan, followed by another coughing fit. Dr. Chakwas gave him a scowling glance.

"I'm afraid you're going to need bed rest for another week." Dr. Chakwas said. "You've broken ten bones, have suffered from internal bleeding, you've lost a lung I had to clone and replace, and the massive amount of blood you've lost didn't do you any good either. I'm sorry, Shepard, but there's no way around it. You need to stay here. You were nearly dead when we brought you over, and I want to see that you don't return to that state."

"I can at least direct my crew." Shepard groaned.

"No, as I've said you need rest. You can't be dealing with the stress of command. Don't worry, though. Admiral Hackett put Garrus in charge of the Normandy, Shepard." Chakwas spoke. "He's been doing great. The crew really looks up to him: not bad for the first Turian in command of a human ship."

"Garrus is alright? He didn't return to Palaven?" Shepard said.

"No, he has actually decided to stay."Dr. Chakwas said. "They found him unconscious in the crater in London. Apparently, he didn't take the full force of what hit you. His injuries only took him out for a day." Dr. Chakwas opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something more, but soon closed her mouth with a stained look. Shepard wondered what it was.

Ashley soon followed up with,

"He said he wants to make sure you're fine before he leaves. Also said something about wanting to 'See if Shepard will have of a better chance at beating him at drinking than shooting' too." Ashley said with a slight smile. "Nice to see him out of the gunnery room for once, not that we need any guns calibrated anymore."

A voice sounded from the doorway.

"For once, I'm glad to say that nothing went to hell while you were out." Garrus said with a smile, leaning on the doorway to the medical bay. "Shepard, It feels like it's been forever."

"Right back at you." Shepard said, returning the smile. "I hear you've been running things around here lately?"

"Yeah," Garrus chuckled, "I just couldn't resist seeing what your chair felt like, metaphorically speaking of course."

"What about your job as advisor, though?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I was mainly an advisor about the Reaper threat, one that you and Tali took care of quite nicely. The Primarch's been handling things back on Palaven, and he promised to personally look into my family matters for me."

"How are they doing?" Tali asked. "I never did ask you about the update you got."

"Well the refugee ships they were on didn't have any problems, so they're safe and sound fortunately." Garrus said, before entering a sigh, "Still, so many others aren't so lucky, but at least they can find time to mourn now."

A beat.

"I knew we'd pull this off, Shepard. I never doubted you for a second."

"Having the best sharp-shooter I've ever known on my side sure made it easier."

"Well, someone had to watch your back. Though I'm glad it wasn't just me." He said, nodding towards Ashley, Tali and Chakwas.

Shepard grinned at that statement. He honestly couldn't have imagined getting through the whole mess without Garrus, and not just for his sharp-shooting skills. Garrus was one of the wisest people he knew, and despite all his years seeing the worst case scenarios, both on Omega and in C-Sec, Garrus still had this undying optimism about him. He never thought three years ago that his best friend would eventually be a Turian.

Another whoosh sounded as the Medical Bay door opened. Shepard craned his neck to see Joker and Edi walking in.

"Joker! Edi!" Shepard beamed.

"You really know how to scare me, don't you?" Joker said in a somewhat mock-angry tone. "I thought I'd have to start up another Lazarus project myself. You know, the next time you want to bull-rush a two-mile tall Reaper, _ON FOOT,_ you can always ask for your buddy for some help, ya know, the one who flies a starship?"

"That'd just be unfair for Harbinger." Shepard said with a smirk.

"Yeah well…" Joker said, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am glad as well," Edi added. "The calculated odds for your survival were… bleak. Still, your record for beating the odds left me room for hope."

"I still can't believe I managed to survive it myself." Shepard sighed, visions of Harbinger's beam weapons tearing through soldiers still dancing through his mind. Still, for some reason he could only remember fractions of the charge to the Citadel's beam. He was somewhat grateful for that. "It was a hard fight… I saw a lot of good people die. I'm glad it's all over."

"And so am I." Liara said, entering the medical bay herself.

"Liara! I'd have thought you'd be heading back to Thessia by now." Shepard said.

"I am no longer planning on leaving." She said in a somewhat regretful tone. "I have volunteered to be on the team being permanently stationed at the Citadel. I also wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked in a soft tone.

"I have… been alright. Thessia was hit almost as hard as Earth." She bit her lip, "And I lost someone on the Citadel."

Shepard nodded, an image of Matriach Aethya flashing through his mind, "I'm sorry, Liara."

Liara nodded, swallowing hard.

A beat.

"Well, looks like this is everyone." Ashley said. "Just missin-"

"Hey, sorry we're late," James Vega said, entering the medical bay Javik in tow. "This guy thought he could beat a future N7 officer in a shootoff."

"Hmph, you are lucky my rifle arm was wounded on Earth." Javik growled. "Still, your aim wasn't bad… for a human."

'_Same old Javik._' Shepard thought with a slight smile.

"Glad to see you two are alright."

"Wouldn't want to keep your worrying now, loco." Vega said with a light smile.

"You as well commander." Javik said.

"Well, since you're all here." Dr. Chakwas said, opening up a 'medicine cabinet' that just happened to have two bottles of serrice ice brandy in it. She took them out as well as a stack of cups and began pouring drinks. "I think this is the best time as any for a toast, to all those we have lost."

Everyone got up to grab one, Tali poking a straw or 'emergency induction port' into her own. They formed a circle, part of it extending into Shepard's bed, so everyone could join in. However, one person did not.

Ashley Williams remained in her chair.

"Ashley, don't you want a drink?" Shepard asked her.

The rest of the group looked at him curious and somewhat concerned eyes. Shepard returned the look. Garrus and Chakwas looked especially pained.

"Shepard…" Tali whispered. "Who do you think is here?"

Shepard was more confused than ever. What was going on? Was he seeing ghosts?

And then he remembered…

_Harbinger descended to the crater, slaughtering all in his sight._

_Ashley and Garrus ran in front of him, screaming a battle cry as they charged the gates of hell._

_A flash of blinding red… Garrus barely able to dodge an energy being, his armor melting off as he did so … Ashley was right in its path…_

"_ASHLEY!"_

_And Ashley screamed…_

_And Ashley ignited… _

_And Ashley disappeared…_

_The heat of a thousand suns had taken its toll…_

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…._

"I'm sorry, Shepard." Ashley said with a remorseful smile. "I followed you as long I could… Please tell my sister I loved her, and that her big sis did all she could for Earth."

"Ashley…" He whispered, his expression sorrowful. His heart felt like it was twenty times heavier. All he wanted to do now was fall back asleep.

"Shepard… you've always been so selfless and caring, almost too much for a commanding officer. I know you blame yourself for every person you lose; please, don't blame yourself for losing me."

She gave Shepard a final wave and smile, and a blink later: she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Garrus said. "Ashley didn't make it off Earth. They found her armor near me… but that was it."

He felt like Anderson had died all over again. Ashley was like the little sister he never had. She had her rough edges at first, but was able to change and adapt over time. And even when she still held onto her misconceptions, she was still had a kind, fiery spirit, and was never afraid to speak her mind. Shepard shook his head in disbelief, not taking his eyes off the chair he thought Ashley was looking out for him in. A small part of him wished she had been something other than a hallucination… perhaps she was?

"To Ashley," Liara said softly, move her glass slightly forward,

"To Mordin, Kaidan and Thane," Garrus joined in.

"To Legion," Tali said.

"And to all those long forgotten," Javik finished.

'_I'm going to miss you, Ashley,'_ Shepard thought. _'And you as well, David Anderson. I'm sorry.'_

They clanked their glasses together and drank in silence.


	2. Fallen Friend

**Here's a short little chapter I needed to get out of the way. I never played Mass Effect, the original, only 2 and 3, so writing for Ashley's character would have been a challenge. It's sort of why I chose to kill her off. Still, it didn't make writing this chapter any easier, and I thought it'd be necessary to do so.**

A week later, Shepard was on a shuttle heading for Earth. He sat in the back of it, Tali by his side. He had something important to do on the surface, something that needed his attention. An empty coffin was to be buried, and he was going to be there for it. He had to be there for it.

Their craft thundered down towards South America, Brazil being the targeted destination. Over the horizon, Shepard spotted a small, quaint little town surrounded by jungle. Ashley had spoken of it a few times, apparently it's where her and her sisters stayed during their summer days. It seemed to be largely untouched by the Reapers, though a few damaged buildings here or there gave evidence that there could have been some minor combat, most likely against the Reaper's smaller ground forces. Those ground forces were still around, gradually being reduced every day. Hackett made a guess that Earth would be completely clear within a month.

Shepard began to wonder how long it would have taken for the Reapers to completely have harvested the human population on Earth. There were so many little cracks people could hide in, so many little bastions, all that the Reapers would have to find and flush out. He shrugged off the thought as they approached the landing sight.

There were other shuttles already there, all parked near a large, expansive graveyard in a circular formation. He could see a number of men and woman in military uniforms, as well as what he guessed were civilians in formal clothing. There were a few freshly dug holes in the graveyard, and Shepard guessed Ashley wasn't the only casualty of the war who associated with this town.

This shuttle landed, and Shepard took Tali's hand as they stepped out into the circle the shuttles had made. Tali wore a different suit than normal, what Shepard guessed was the Quarian equivalent of formal clothing. It was ordained thing, with large golden beads dangling from the sides of Tali's helmet. Shepard himself wore a military outfit, neatly pressed and fashionable. A group conversed in the middle of the circle, a few occasionally looking Shepard's way. One eventually approached him, and Shepard immediately recognized her as Ashley's sister, Sarah.

"Commander Shepard." She said, with a brief smile. "I'm Sarah Williams… I meant you on the Citadel a few months back."

"I thought I recognized you." Shepard said, "Feels like it's been forever, though."

He felt a wave of guilt running through him. Here he was conversing with the sister of the person whose life was in his hands. The person he failed.

"_There was nothing you could have done for her, Shepard." _Tali had said to him. _"You know this as much as I do."_

It was true, but a part of him seemed to not want to believe it.

"I… heard Ashley was with you until the end." She said, her voice sounding weaker at every syllable.

"She was the best soldier I've ever fought with." Shepard told her, gazing directly into her eyes. "And she was a good friend."

"I-I'm glad you think that." She said. "It would have meant a lot to her."

And then she let go. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as Shepard let her rest her head against his chest. Tali set a comforting hand on her shoulder, while Shepard wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He knew a happy ending was a long shot, but why did his mind have to toy with him like that on the Normandy, making him think everyone had made it through? Were some of his other friends hallucinations too?

The funeral began fifteen minutes later. A large group of people surrounded a coffin near Ashley's future grave. A few were crying, while others stood in stoic silence. An old minister uttered a prayer in Portugese, reading from an old bible. Ashley had always been religious, and sometimes Shepard wished her views were his, especially at times like these.

"_Oh Captain… my captain…" _Ashley had always loved poetry, that one in particular. Though she wasn't a leader, it still applied to her in a small way.

He wanted to believe there was a place high in the sky where Ashley was looking down at them right now; satisfied she could see all her hard work had paid off, for he had a nagging feeling that like him, Ashley wasn't thinking anything hopeful as they charged towards the Citadel's beam, Harbinger laying waste to everyone around them.

Shepard's eyes began to feel moist. He wanted to let go of his own stoic demeanor for once and just let his tears flow, but something in him wouldn't let him. Even though he didn't know the people around him, he still felt he had to be strong for their sakes. Tali knew what was under his own mask, however.

"You don't have to be strong." Tali whispered to him, her head tilted and resting on his shoulder as an arm supported him. "She was like a sister to me, and you as well. You don't have to hold it in for anyone's sake."

"I just… had this small hope that we'd all make it." He whispered, gazing blankly at Ashley's empty coffin. "It was a fool's hope."

"No it wasn't." Tali said, rubbing his shoulder. "You know better than that."

The funeral went on, and a few people spoke kind words about Ashley. He ran a few things through his mind for himself to say, but nothing seemed to be good enough. Still, he felt he had to say _something._ He owed Ashley that much. When it came time, Shepard stepped forward and began his speech,

"I wouldn't be here without Ashley Williams. I don't think many would. Her courage, conviction, and skill in battle were all something to be admired by her friends, and feared by her enemies. She served by my side during the battle of London, and held the line against wave upon wave of Reaper forces. Without her help, we would never have had a chance to make the final push. She was one of the finest under my command, and it was an honor to serve with her."

At his last words, Shepard's eyes could no longer contain his tears. For the first time since he lost Kaidan, Shepard was crying. He stepped back into the crowd of people, a few giving him nods of approval and sympathetic smiles. His words still felt hallow to him.

Shepard was the last to speak, and soon a rifle line began firing into the air as a hornman played taps. Ashley's coffin began to be lowered into the ground. A few minutes later, the funeral came to a close.

"It's a beautiful place." Tali said, gazing at the distant jungle mountains around her. "I would have loved to have grown up around here."

"Does Rannoch have jungles?" Shepard asked.

"No, it is too dry to support a rain forest. Much of it can be described as temperate. Though we do have vast forests in the Southern continent… they're nothing like this."

Shepard smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Tali. She returned the gesture. "With a galaxy so vast and filled with wonders, sometimes it's easy to forget about what's in your own backyard."

"I want to see more of your world… before I leave for Rannoch, that is." Tali said. "But for now, I say we stay right here."

"I'd like that." Shepard said.

"Keelah se'lai, Ashley."

"Goodbye, my friend."

And so they stood, motionless, until the sun touched the mountains in the West.


	3. A Spear in the Eye of the Universe

**Righto! Here's the big boring revelations wall-of-text chapter that I've been dreading to write for a while that's probably violating a lot of canon. Still, needed to be done. If anyone has any questions or plot-holes to point out, leave a review and I'll try to explain in the next chapter somehow, or possibly cry if I managed to make a huge blunder. Trolls, HAVE MERCY!**

Liara T'Soni worked at her station in the Citadel: A small, lightweight desk with a laptop on it connected to the console Tali had used to activate the Crucible. She had been up for twenty-two hours, so with a yawn, she took a sip of coffee. She cringed slightly at the taste, not being used to the human beverage's bitterness. Nonetheless, she still swallowed and then set the cup back down. The unpleasant experience beforehand was soon washed away as the soothing warm liquid trickled down her throat. She followed up the drink with a small stretch before turning her attention back to her laptop.

Liara was scanning through terabytes of data stores on the Citadel, previously inaccessible until the catalyst was linked to it. Tali made mention of it a day after its activation, intriguing every scientific mind in the Coalition's fleet. This data had only begun being studied a week ago, but it was already being described as the key to achieving some understand of the Reapers, though it would be minimal at best. Still, this was better than what they had previously, which was next to nothing.

As it turned out, this data contained information on the Reaper's designs as well as the Citadel's. Somehow the Catalyst was translating what she assumed was their language into her own. She couldn't understand why, but she didn't care too much at the moment. How it was able to translate the Reaper's language and why it had such a purpose was what she intended to find out.

The first question on Liara's mind when she discovered this was why? Though she could only make a guess, she thought it was reasonable to assume the Reapers were likely able to store more data within one of them than every mind in the Galaxy. Why would the Reapers store data on the Citadel?

As she sat deep in contemplation, a somewhat higher pitched voice, like a Salarian's, though a bit electronic sounding, came from behind her. "Hello, Liara T'Soni."

Liara gasped in surprise, her sleep deprived self not being ready for this, before twirling about. There stood a glowing, transparent four-legged creature. It looked distinctively like a Keeper.

"H-Hello?" She said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible (something she was a natural at.) She thought about activating her radio to alert the many guards nearby, but she soon turned against it. Her curiosity overwhelmed her fear.

"I'm sorry if it sounds like I have been spying on you, but.. I believe you have questions I may be helpful in answering."

"Y-You're a hologram, aren't you?" Liara mused, a look of confusion crossing your face. She glanced about a bit, "But I don't see any projectors."

"I am using nanotechnology to project my image." The figure stated.

"Are you a part of the Citadel?" Liara asked.

The figure shook its bug-like head, "I am a part of the Crucible."

Liara's look of confusion did not fade. "If you're part of the Crucible, than why have I not heard of you? Why didn't you help with construction?"

"That was not my task, though there were other Vis who would have assisted you if their data had not been lost. Unfortunately, very little my own program data made it through the years. Still, there was enough to allow me to be constructed, activate, retain my identity, and repair code fragments that had been damaged so I could fulfill my function, a function only my own people could give me. Everything else I know I had to learn."

A look of realization came across Liara's face. "Your people… were the predecessors to the Keepers, weren't you?" Liara said.

"Correct. We were the very first species to be indoctrinated. And naturally so: the Reapers were our creation. So was the Citadel."

Liara's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Keepers, the poor mindless drones of the Citadel were the creators of the Reapers? They were the original masters? It all made sense. Who else to use to maintain the Citadel than the ones who built it? The Reapers wouldn't need to modify anything for their usage.

"You don't seem that surprised." The VI noted. "I had anticipated much shock when making this statement. Possibly a gasp or two."

"I just.. haven't had much sleep lately. I'm sorry what happened to your people."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. My people died long ago, those who you refer to the Keepers are no more like us than you are to a machine. More importantly, we have finally been able to make amends, at least partially. Thanks to you, Liara T'Soni, and thanks to every man and woman in your cycle, in every cycle who fought, you may have a shot at total victory against the eldrich abominations we created. The Crucible has fulfilled its first purpose, and now I must assist you in helping to fulfill its second, and my own."

"I will do whatever I can to help." Liara said. "But.. what purpose is that?"

The VI took a deep breath (Why it was designed to be so lifelike Liara could only guess at), before saying, "My people were once the dominant species of this Galaxy. We were the first and only species capable of star travel. As we travelled into the cosmos, we discovered little worlds that had achieved enough stability for intelligent life to evolve on. Thus, we remained alone for nearly two thousand years. Then… they came.

What they were called, and where they came from, at least at first, was unknown. All we knew was that they were of extragalactic origin. However, they soon made their intentions towards us clear. With powerful vessels of war, they began annihilating world after world. We fought back destroyed many, but many more continued to pour into our galaxy. Eventually, we were able to disable and capture a few of their vessels, and from that we learned that the ships were robotic in nature. Unfortunately, their ships automatically wiped their databanks as soon as their primary systems were shut down, so information retrieval was impossible. Eventually, though, we got lucky. Through a glitch or a stroke of the heavens, we managed to salvage one of their vessels with an intact database.

From this, we learned not only the coordinates of their home galaxy, but the locations of worlds and shipyards within it belonging to the enemy, an organic race. This Citadel, as you call it, was constructed for purpose for bringing about the means of a counter-attack. We had already achieved ways of travelling about the galaxy with ease, but to travel between galaxies would require a wormhole generator. It took many years to create it, and many tons of Element Zero, but we were eventually able to construct such a device. With it, the void was no longer an obstacle.

Unfortunately, this wormhole was one way and deadly to organics. It was decided that an alternative to us physically going through it would be needed until we could figure out a way to make the wormhole safe for travel. The Citadel was expanded upon, and it soon became much more than just a massive generator. Giant metal arms with cities built upon them were attached to the central ring. It wasn't as expansive as it is today, the Reapers must have added on more bits, but it was quite impressive. There was enough room to house tens of thousands of workers and scientists. They would create those who would carry out our business with the extragalactic menace."

"I thought the Citadel could only be used as a giant Mass Relay. The Reapers wanted to use it as such." Liara said. "Wormhole travel has always been theoretical."

"Only until we discovered its secrets." The VI said, sticking up an index finger, "The Reapers, as I've said, added on more to the Citadel. They must have modified it to give it that secondary function over time. Anyway, those same machines began being constructed here to face our foes across the void. We gave them advanced weapons, hulls, and the ability to learn and adapt. They would be able to be perfectly independent once in the other Galaxy. We were well aware the threat that could come from them, so we created fail-safes that could be triggered from over a thousand different places in the galaxy, and a signal could be sent through via the wormhole to the other galaxy as well.

Soon, we were sending them on their way. Our wormhole allowed them to travel trillions of miles in but an instant. Unfortunately, once they were there they could not relay information back to us. We were blind to what was going on. The only way we knew they had carried out their task was when the enemy's ships ceased arriving. We had forced them on the defensive. Around this time, we had also finally figured out a way to create a wormhole safe for organics, so we modified the generator in case this was needed.

Unfortunately, we began making more machines to clear out the pockets of enemy resistance remaining in our galaxy. This was a critical error. We had evidence that they were learning faster than we anticipated, modifying their core program, yet we still created new ones. Eventually, they had a way around our failsafe. It was then when they struck. Already weak from our fight against our extragalactic foes, we were no match for them. Within a thousand years, we are on the brink of extinction. We barely had the means to start the Crucible design before we were wiped out. From there we became nothing but a sick joke whose only purpose was to care for the Citadel. I still can only guess why the Reapers turned against us, or why they chose to allow organics to exist after that."

Liara stood, her mouth nearly gaping open as the VI told its tale. Extragalactic travel actually possible? The Reapers original purpose… It was all so much to take in. After a moment, she cleared her head and said, "One of the Reapers told us that they viewed organics as chaos, and themselves as order. From their perspective, it seems they were doing it for our sake; to allow organic life to continue to exist."

"Interesting, though I doubt that is their only motivation. It could have even just been a simple trick meant to demoralize your Commander Shepard. The Reaper on Rannoch could have been trying to convince him they were not merely doing what they were doing for selfish motives, that they were in fact benevolent in some way. From that, Shepard may have begun to have self-doubts: perhaps the Reapers were doing some good, for is he to question something with god-like intellect?"

"The Reapers are not gods." Liara said matter-of-factly.

"I know, it was simply a manner-of-speaking. Mortals cannot create true gods, only imaginary ones. If the Reapers were really deities, you would not have been able to drive them away."

Liara nodded, before lowering a questioning eyebrow, "How did you know about Commander Shepard? And for that matter, how do you know my name?"

The VI threw her a guilty glance, shifting his eyes to the side. Liara folded her arms in response.

"It has to do with nanotechnology, doesn't it?"

The VI nodded, his face still ridden with guilt. Liara could have sworn its cheeks had gone red. "I… apologize. I was.. curious to what information you contained." It lightened its expression some. "You figured that out quickly, I'm glad my judgment about your intelligence was not incorrect."

"Well, thank you." Liara said with a slight smile. "It's alright though, I'm fine with it."

She then yawned, her eyelids growing heavier by the minute. She wondered how long she would be able to be up questioning the VI before she passed out from sleep deprivation. The VI seemed to recognize her current state.

"You are tired." He said. "My purpose does not need to be fulfilled tonight. Though what needs to be done must come soon, you have all earned a rest."

"No, I'm fine." Liara said, holding back another yawn. "I asked you earlier about this purpose of yours. What exactly is it?"

The VI tone grew very serious, "Five hundred years into the war, we were able to construct a smaller wormhole generator, one to be used only once, since the Citadel was captured by the Reapers long before. With it, we sent hundreds of colony ships through to a galaxy far, far away. These colonists eventually discovered it was already populated by three races known as the Alterans, Furlings, and Nox. Unfortunately, they also discovered something more sinister: the Reapers were there in force. They must have annihilated the galaxy of our previous enemy and then went to others, probably creating a similar wormhole generator to the one we built.

The organics were putting up a vicious fight though, having formed an alliance with a race in a nearby galaxy called the Asgard, and with our colonists' help they soon tipped the scale. Unfortunately, many of the natives were indoctrinated. This was not to be unexpected, but it proved unfortunate to their cause when the agents of the Reapers began using ships that were powerful enough to take on their own destroyers in one on one combat. The war came to a stalemate for hundreds of years, but eventually the Alliance prevailed through technological innovation. The Reapers in that galaxy were able to escape, however, by means of something the races in that galaxy called 'hyperdrives.' The ones they took from the Alterans and Asgard were able to travel even intergalactic distances.

They tracked the Reapers to a nearby galaxy, one nearly completely unpopulated by advanced life, or at least none the Reapers hadn't already finish thoroughly wiping from existence. It was soon discovered that the galaxy was filled with the machines. They also discovered the Reapers had created another wormhole generator. The alliance and our colonists cleared it and sent a large force back to this galaxy to assist in our own fight. Unfortunately, they were no match for the superior number of Reaper forces here. An Alteran scouting force actually estimated there were twenty times as many Reapers in this galaxy than there were in theirs and their neighbor's. However, our colonists did manage to relay their tale. And it is a good thing they did."

"Why is that?" Liara asked. "And why did they eventually not try to send more forces to this Galaxy?"

"I can only speculate. It's possible they were driven away by Reaper reinforcements before they could send more ships through the wormhole. After that, the Reapers would have likely disabled its generator by some means in case our colonists' ever took it back. The colonists couldn't have constructed another generator in the Alteran galaxy likely because of a lack of Element Zero present in that and neighboring galaxies. It was likely it was strip-mined by an even more ancient race long before their time. As for how the Reapers were able to build one, it's likely they got their supply of Element Zero in the neighboring galaxy from a far away source." The VI blinked. "Is this starting to become confusing?"

"Somewhat, but I understand most of it. You said it was crucial that your colonists relayed this information? Why is that?

"Because it's likely the Reapers have been doing the same thing in many other galaxies as in your own, for millions of years. They probably hibernate for fifty thousand years every time they do it there as well, letting each galaxy have time to recover before they annihilate it again. The only places they most likely cannot destroy are those with powerful residents such as the Alterans. However, it has been a long time since the they fought them. I can tell just from your memories the Reapers have grown much stronger since. I believe there are few galaxies that are safe."

"Except for ours." Liara noted.

"Exactly! You have broken a cycle, and it could have only been possible with the data my people provided for the crucible. You are now a major threat to the Reapers, and they will not let you go unnoticed. They may have been defeated in other galaxies through conventional means, yes, but you have the first _superweapon_ designed against them.

You have seen them use their indoctrinated agents such before. There are some even now on the planet this Citadel orbits. The mechanics that drive them are much simpler than those that drive Reapers. They will be resistant to the Crucible's effect.

Though the Reapers usually do not leave leftovers from the previous cycles, except for some in a limited role such as your Collectors, they may have a greater use for them now than ever. The Reapers in your galaxy may already be headed to a neighboring one with a generator in it. From there, they will awaken their brothers all across the cosmos.

They will attack any Galaxy with even remotely sophisticated technology, perhaps even some they have been driven out of before, their numbers augmented by those who failed in this galaxy, all in the effort of raising a large enough indoctrinated force to enter your galaxy to take out the Crucible. Then they'll arrive in person to wipe you out, not only to finish what they started here, but to prevent you from leaking information about the crucible to extragalactic ears. They may even indoctrinate less advanced species and help them build ships, or create simpler machines for this task such as the Geth for this task."

Liara shook her head in disbelief. His words were so profound, so filled with conjecture, but they made sense. She gazed off into the distance off the platform. The Citadel was currently closed, but she new outside its shutters was a massive fleet. There was also a marine force on board, and multiple security measures to prevent traitors from taking out the Crucible. There were thousands of orbital weapons platforms under construction and anti-ship cannons being built on Earth as well. Still, how much was enough? How long would a multi-species fleet be able to stay around the human homeworld? The Reapers only needed to capture the Citadel to ensure total victory, and they would not make the same mistakes twice that allowed the Coalition to recapture it in the first place.

"You must head out into the universe and take the fight to the Reapers! Spread the design of the crucible to as many different peoples as you can. Assist them in their fight if it has already come to them. Form alliances, gain strength, and do the same for others elsewhere. This is my purpose, I am to help you do all of this!"

"But how will we do that? Anyone who steps through your wormhole will be trapped in another galaxy!" Liara protested.

"The scientists who started on the Crucible were able to figure out a way to create a two-way, safe wormhole near the end of their time. An Alteran volunteer helped assist them in this endeavor. I have the data needed to modify the Citadel's, you just need to implement it."

Liara was still stunned by all of these revelations, and growing more-so by the moment. They had just driven out the Reapers, and now this VI was telling her that not only that there were more of the out there, but they could very well still pose a threat? It was exasperating to say the least, especially when she was told that her galaxy's people, those who just came back from the brink of annihilation that they would now need to go on the offensive? Was this VI joking? It couldn't be serious, could it? She stared at it for a moment, praying for the off-chance that this thing had some horrible sense of humor installed into it and it was about to say 'Gotcha!' That moment never came.

But what if it was wrong? What if there weren't even that many Reapers out in the universe? What if they had no interest in bothering with her galaxy anymore? A part of her wanted to believe this, but another part told her in was untrue. And if she was torn to whether or not the VI was right, how the hell was she supposed to convince the idiot politicians that would need to give a go-ahead to creating a wormhole to another galaxy that it was a possibility? She shrugged off the thought, her mind racing through possibilities this 'mission' the VI was giving them would lead to.

"What about Mass Relays." Liara said. "If we wind up entering a galaxy without one near where the wormhole takes us, we'll be stuck. Speaking of them, were they your creation?"

The VI shook its head, "No, they were not ours, though we did use advanced mass effect technology for propulsion. As the Protheans guessed, the Reapers likely created them to control your technological path. I wish I had data to give you on how to upgrade your engines, but unfortunately that fragment of programming never made it into my design for some reason, either that or it was lost to time. Same with data on our weapons technology. However, the data needed could be in the memory banks of this station that I've been helping you translate.

I also have the coordinates to several key worlds our colonists settled in the other galaxy, as well as some key planets of the Alterans. There is no way of telling if they are still around, one would reason that they would have attempted to travel back to this galaxy some other way by now and possibly warn future species of the Reapers, but it's worth a shot. If you can convince them to assist, perhaps they will share their technology? Imagine it, practical interstellar travel without the need of the mass relays."

"It would change things quite a bit." Liara admitted. "It may be worth exploring other galaxies for new technology alone. It could help us defend ourselves in a defensive war if the Reapers strike back."

"Then let's make this happen, Liara T'Soni! There is much data to go through, some which does not even involve the wormhole. I will need you to contact whoever is going to be on your new council. But first, I believe you deserve a rest."

Liara nodded in agreement and went back over to her laptop, shutting it with a satisfying snap. She then grabbed her gear and made her way towards the door. She was planning on contacting the newly elected council immediately, and more importantly: Shepard, though she wouldn't let the VI know she was staying up even later. It actually seemed to… like her? She wished Javik would have been more like him. Though this new race fascinated her, Protheans were what she spent her life studying.

Still, she had nearly 900 years left in her life, and now it seemed the whole universe was at her fingertips, filled with countless ancient wonders for her to study, if given the chance. Those who intrigued her the most were the Alterans and Asgard, even with what little she knew little about them. She surmised they must have been powerful race to control a means of intergalactic travel with starships. She hoped there were no Reapers elsewhere, for all she wanted to do now was discover, not fight.

* * *

A blinding flash of light emanated on the outer edge of a large, spiral galaxy. When it dimmed, a beautiful vortex of swirling blue light could be seen. It was a wormhole, stretching trillions of miles between two galaxies. Reaper destroyers and vanguards jettisoned from it, their hideous features illuminated by the gateway, in stark contrast to the beauty of it. Soon, they turned to face their destination: The galaxy before them.

"**Galaxy PO-25. Class: Spiral. Reaper forces previously annihilated by organics known as the Infinite Empire. Galaxy currently in state of unrest, Galactic civil war in progress. Infinite Empire presence undetected. Humans presence noted. Investigate.**

**Local Technology: Advanced**

**Likelyhood of Extermination of Advanced Cultures: 86%**

**Likelyhood of Useful, Mass Indoctrinations: 98%**

**Reinforcements requested to increase chances of success."**

..

Throughout the universe, similar messages sounded through local Reaper battlenets.

..

"**Galaxy NG-13. Class: Spiral. Reaper forces driven out of Galaxy by organics known as Forerunners. No such organics detected. Advanced Forerunner technology remains in the form of Halos. Parasitical lifeform detected on multiple worlds. Chatter indicates war between local species in 'Orion' arm. Entry point acquired. Human presence confirmed. Further investigation required. **

**Local Technology: Moderately Advanced**

**Likelyhood of Extermination of Advanced Cultures: 100%**

**Likelyhood of Useful, Mass Indoctrinations: 100%"**

**..**

…

"… **Alterans have dispersed. No significant threat detected. Humans detected on multiple worlds. Acquiring additional data recommended …"**

**..**

…

"… **Federation presents no significant threat. Humans presence in this governing body, however. Investigate."**

**..**

…

…

"… **Race known as Scrin presents dominate threat in this galaxy. Humans detected on E-Class world. Acquire further data."**

**..**

**...**

"**..Humans presence identified. Investigate"**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"**..Humans presence acknowledged. Additional information required."**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**"..Humans detected. Further examination recommended."**

* * *

**Stargate Galaxy! Here we come. Or maybe not? Who knows! All I know is I'm going to the hell to sleep. So anyone not get there's humans in a lot of Scifi galaxies?**


	4. To Boldly Go

**Sorry for the short chapter and slight long wait for an update. However, to make up for it I've improved Chapter 1 tremendously and have added in a bunch of new stuff. Check it out if you're interested.**

Shepard sighed, seated across from the star filled in in the Normandy's portside lounge. Ashley had always liked staying in here for some reason. Perhaps it was the solitude, many of the crew usually too busy to even use it, or maybe it was simply the comfortable furniture. He didn't know.

He chuckled to himself lightly. It was here where once found Ashley in one of the worse hangovers he had ever seen. Whatever drove her to drink an entire bottle of Tequila was beyond him. Though she didn't display any signs of depression, he hoped it was just for a bit of stress relief and fun and not to drown her sorrows. She deserved to be happy near the end. All of his crew did.

However, now the end was over, and now his thoughts were looking towards the past, not the future as they had before it. Anticipation was over, all that was left was reminiscing. The door flew open to the room, and though he was annoyed that his solitude was broken, though this feeling soon faded when he turned and saw it was Garrus.

"Oh hey, just wanted to relax a bit, but I wouldn't be offended if you want to be alone." Garrus said in his unfaltering casual tone.

Shepard threw him a brief smile, "No, it's fine. Was just thinking about Ashley."

Garrus sighed, "Yeah, so was I. I just got done adding her name to the memorial wall. It wasn't easy."

Shepard nodded his head, "Nothing about this is easy. "

"She was always so much spunk, that kid. She had guts to stand up to you on the Citadel, and on Horizon too, even when it was for the wrong reasons. I liked her."

Shepard nodded with a slight chuckle, "Pissed me off at the time, at least the latter, but you're right."

A beat.

"Soo…" Garrus said. "I think I might be sticking around a bit."

"Oh?" Shepard said. "Thought you were needed back at Palaven."

"Not anymore. I've been ordered to help assist the Crucible's defense fleet; coordinating it and all that."

"Well, always glad to have you on board." Shepard said.

Shepard was sincere about that. Though the fight in orbit was over, there were still indoctrinated forces crawling all over Earth. They were disorganized, leaderless, and running around like beheaded chickens, yet they were a threat, especially to civilians. The last few weeks the Normandy had been running ground operations against them, for once using his entire team at once, a small three man squad meant for infiltration not meant for this endeavor.

Tali had stayed on board, as well as Javik, at least for now. He was glad for both their help on the ground. Still, he was beginning to wish for some time off. If only most of Earth's cities weren't in ruins; he would have loved to show his alien friends around the planet. Still, there were a few locations that could be nice. Hawaii was always an option. He heard the Reapers spared Honolulu, and the beaches would be very… relaxing. He wondered if he could teach Tali to surf, though it'd probably be impossible in her suit.

"To be honest, I'd rather be here than anywhere." Garrus said, turning his gaze out the window. "So, I hear Liara's been working on something in the Citadel?"

"That's right." Shepard said with a nod. "She just contacted me an hour ago, said there was something big she needed to tell me… in person. I was just about to head over."

"Well, I guess if it's a-"

Shepard smiled, "Liara said she wanted you to hear it. I'm bringing Tali too, if she's up for it."

"Heh, well I have nothing better to do around here, just some minor problems with some fleet to contend with."

"How minor are we talking?"

"A lot of my people are growing restless. They think that the Reapers aren't going to even try to come back and that your people can handle things here. They want to go back to Palaven to help there." He sighed. "I can't blame them, but we both know that the Reapers probably have their eyes all over the system. If they see a crack in the wall they'll hit us with all they have."

"I'm glad they finally seem to trust us." Shepard said.

"Well, not everything that came out of this war is bad. Plenty of friendships have been forged through fire, and that's just what the galaxy needs for recovery. Speaking of which, I'm glad Wrex and Eve seem to be keeping their heads straight. They haven't requested any territory just yet. I guess they're having too much fun taking out the remaining Reaper forces."

"Sounds like Wrex. I've invited him in on this discussion as well. Kirahee will be representing the Salarians."

"You weren't lying about this being something big. I just hope it's not bad news."

O

Within a half an hour, Garrus, Tali, and Shepard were ready to go. Each wore a somewhat casual outfit, Garrus the usual Turian silk hoodie and pants, Tali her normal environment suit, and Shepard his leather jacket. Their shuttle made their way through a massive fleet of ships forming a sphere around the Citadel. Every race had contributed to it; Asari, Geth, Quarian, Human, Turian, Salarian, and even the Batarians. He saw Space Construction vehicles contributing to the defensive perimeter by building automated orbital defense turrets, as well. He was confident in thinking that nothing could punch through this grid without a great deal of effort. If the Reapers ever came back, they would likely have enough time to hold out and activate the crucible.

They Citadel was open, but only slightly. The shuttle had just a crack to squeeze through. Inside, Shepard could see the place was only partially lit up, mainly around the area the control console was at that he had used to open it. They couldn't risk making the structure the center for galactic politics again, nor let people settle on it. There was just too many chances that the Crucible could be taken out by terrorists or accidents.

Eventually, they docked and made their way to where Liara was stationed at. Marines brushed shoulders with them occasionally; the place was crawling with them. Though it was mainly a human force, there were still a few Turian, Salarian, and Asari among them. Eventually, a familiar face approached them, giving Shepard a startle.

"Commander Shepard." Bailey said with the first hint of a smile Shepard had ever seen on him.

"Bailey!" Shepard said. "How the-"

"Heh, you think the Reapers had enough time to wipe out everyone in the station by the time you're fleet showed up? No, we gave em hell just like we did with Cerberus. When we were starting to be overwhelmed on the streets we went underground, so to speak. All those hidden internal access-ways and rooms made it easy to wage a Guerilla war."

"Sounds like you had one hell of a time."

"That we did, but we managed to save quite a few civilians. The council didn't make it, though. Actually decided to stay at the upper-levels knowing they'd be the prime targets for the Reapers. They provided the distraction we needed to save over three thousand lives. Politicians may be a pain in the ass… but they came through in the end."

Shepard nodded solemnly, "I guess so."

He had always thought the council was nothing but an obstruction. Even after he saved their asses during the first battle of the Citadel, two years later they still didn't back him against the Reapers, instead they decided to be condescending. Still, it seems they had it in them in the end to do the right thing.

"So, I guess you're staying on with the defense team?"

"Yup, I figure knowledge of the Citadel should come in handy if we ever need to fight off a Reaper force. Anyways, Liara wanted me to take you to her. I'm not sure exactly what she's been up to, but she's been making quite a few calls lately. I figure it's something big."

Bailey led them down the now empty streets and towards a lift that took them up to the primary control console. Liara was waiting for them there… as well as something else. It looked sort of like a glowing Keeper but… not exactly. He guessed it was a VI.

"Liara, good to see you. New friend?"

"Yes, actually."

"Commander Shepard, it is an honor to finally meet you." The VI said in a somewhat Salarian –like voice.

Shepard glanced at it oddly, "Uhhh… you as well. I'm sorry, I just haven't seen anything like you before."

"That seems likely. I am the race that eventually became what became the Keepers: The Shail'ti. My people were responsible for creating the Reapers."

Shepard raised both his eyebrows, "What?"

"I wish I had more chairs up here. He has quite the tale to tell."

And so the VI began its tale. Shepard listened as the VI explained about his people's war with an extragalactic foe, and the creation of the Reapers to fight them. It then went on to elaborate on the Reaper's rebellion and an extragalactic colonization attempt. Shepard was in awe at the whole story, but a terrible feeling overcame him when the VI mentioned Reapers in other galaxies. This feeling intensified near the end of its tale, when the VI explained the Reapers may eventually try to send indoctrinated agents back to Earth to take out the Crucible.

"You need to take the fight to the Reapers, or at least scout the situation out in other galaxies." The VI said. "I can help you with this. I can instruct your scientists on how to build the two-way wormhole generator I mentioned, you just need to make it happen."

Shepard shook his head in bewilderment, "It's… a lot to take in. Liara, can I talk to you in private for one second?"

Liara nodded, and she and Shepard took to the hallway leading to the platform.

"You're sure this thing is part of the Crucible right? It's not just some Reaper trick?"

"Yes, Shepard. I have made sure of this. I can confirm he's linked directly to the Crucible. I can also confirm the Citadel hasn't corrupted it in some way. I'm 100% confident he's telling the truth."

"I'm definitely no wormhole expert, but I'm guessing it's going to take a big science team to make it happen… what if they somehow mess up the Citadel systems? That'd make short work of our Catalyst."

"His people _built_ the Citadel, as well as the systems that serve as the Catalyst. If we damage anything, he can instruct us on how to repair it."

Shepard sighed, "This is.. big."

"I know, Shepard. I really hate to ask you to be part of this, after everything you've done you deserve a rest… but with your influence…"

"I know… I could sway Hackett's hand. He'll probably end up making the call in the end."

"Exactly. Imagine what we could do with access to this wormhole generator? We would have a way of exploring the universe… perhaps we could colonize another galaxy in case of the Reaper's return."

"You're right. This is too big of an offer to just turn down."

"_Uhhh, Shepard._" His radio crackled. It was Joker. "_There's… something happening near the edge of the solar system. Looks like some sort of portal has just appeared."_

"What?" Shepard asked.

"_Hold on, I'll try to get more intel."_

Shepard made his way back over to the VI, Garrus, and Tali.

"Shepard, the Citadel's sensors indicate a wormhole has just opened up near the edge of the Solar System." The VI said.

"Great, it's probably the Reapers." Shepard said. "Tali, get the Citadel open and prepare the Crucible for firing. I'll alert the fleet." He switched on his radio. _"_Admiral Hackett, this is Shepard. The 'portal' on the edge of the Solar System may be a Reaper gateway. I'd recommend not letting them get close to the Citadel."

O

"Agreed. I'll send half the fleet to take out what we can."

Admiral Hackett sat at the command chair of the Dreadnaught _Praetor._ He had his hand on his chin, contemplating whether taking half the fleet on the offensive was truly the right way to go, before turning to a helmsman.

"Signal ships in sectors V2-V7 to form on me. Tell the rest to form a tight perimeter around the Citadel."

The Helmsman nodded, "Yes, sir!"

O

Joker set the Normandy's engines to full throttle, sending it sailing through space on a path towards the supposed 'Reaper' portal. Behind him was Admiral Hackett's flagship and half of the defensive fleet.

"Great, EDI. We kick the Reapers out only to have them come right back in."

"We have the advantage of being prepared. The Reapers will not be able to push through this system so easily this time."

"I hope you're right, that Crucible doesn't look like the sturdiest thing."

"Anomaly detected within visual range." EDI announced.

Joker glanced out the helm's window. Sitting in space was a swirling blue vortex of light; the only source this far out in the solar system. It was an eerie looking, but slightly beautiful sight.

"Is there any signs of our friends, EDI?" Joker asked.

"None yet, it's had a steady energy signature."

"Well, hopefully it'll stay that way-"

He was interrupted as a flash of light enveloped the cockpit. Soon after, he could see something emerging from the vortex… a ship. However, it wasn't a Reaper.

"Who the hell are they?"


End file.
